Birth of a Wish
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Itachi, saves a strangly marked wolf pup... He takes her home, wishing she was human. To his suprise, she grant's his wish! OcxItachi OcxAkatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Vallen: PLEASE ENJOY! There may be Oc-ness, but i'll try keep as close to the charictar's as possible.

Zeelee: We do not own Naruto, the Akatsuki, Or any other references we may use.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Two red eye's stared down at the small wolf pup. It's eyes turned to look at the half eaten carcass of the wolf pup's mother, it's siblings were still knawing away at her flesh. The odly marked runt that watched the scene tilted her head back, and let out a heart aching howl, showing it's pain of loosing it's beloved mother. The only one to show it's hurt out of the pups. It's sibling's turned to the runt, barining their small, blood coated fangs, their muzzles filled with blood. Their mother's blood. The runt pup backed away slowly, glancing inbetween its advancing sibling's.

Itachi had finaly had enough of this horrid display and jumped down from his perch in the tree, landing behind the runt. The other pup's stared at him with wide yellow eye's, before scattering into different direction's. Those pup's wouldent last long, their mother was still weaning them. They wouldent be able to defend themselves, or get their own meal's.

Itachi stared at the runt pup; she stared back with wide blue eyes. Itachi felt a pang in his heart, it was his fault she had to watch her sibling's eat their mother, and be abonded by her sibling's. This would be the last time she ever scene them, they discluded her out of their pack.

Itachi should never have killed that wolf. He never thought it had pup's... The mother had atacked him earlyer, he instictivy killed it. It wasnt untill the pup's started surounded her carcass that he relized what he had done.

The pup kept on staring at him, her blue eye's filled with... Wonder? Amazement? A wolf could feel things?

Itachi squated down and pat her back, staring at her strange fur. She had pure white fur with strange black patren's going down her back and sides. It looked almost like swirls, or rune's. It was farily pretty, he had to admit.

The pup turned her head and licked his hand, making his quckly take it back. Her blue eye's looked saddend, with a bit of hurt... Why did it seam like the pup had human emotion's? Itachi was confused, the pup had a human like intelegence in her.

He picked her up in his arms, grunting a bit when she wiggled and clawed at him with her little paw's. Once he was able to cradle her comforbly, she stopped moving and stared up at him. She lay on her back in his arms, her white belly up.

"Im sorry little wolf... I did'nt mean to cause this." Itachi said quietly, his voice strangly soft.

The wolf barred it teath, it looked almost like a smile, not scary at all. Itachi felt better for some odd reason, like the pup just told him it was alright. A solf smile graced his lip's as he pet the soft pure of her white belly. "Thank you..." He said, cradling her close to him.

XxXxXxXx

Kisame stared at Itachi; he stared back. Kisame looked between Itachi and the sleeping wolf pup in his arm's. He shook his head, a grin on his face.

"I never thought of you as the type to save help-less animal's." Kisame said, reaching out his massive hand and petting the pup's belly. Her back leg started twitching, making him laugh. "She's a cutey." He stated.

"Hn." Itachi said as he started walking. Kisame caught up to him a few long stride's.

"Let's just hope Hidan-san doesnt use her in one of his ritual's." Kisame said blandly, his voice plain like he was desgussing a normal topic. Itachi's eyes darkend, he glanced down at the pup, then back at the road.

"No, I want to keep her." Itachi said, his monotone cold.

"If leader-sama let's you."

"Hn."

It was quiet between them as they strode down the road. Kisame glanced at his partner, then down at the adorible pup in his arms.

"What are you going to name her?" Kisame asked, curiose.

"Ookami." Itachi said without second thought. The name matched his little pup perfectly, she had odd marking's for a wolf, and had an odd human like intellegnece in her.

"Wolf?"

"An ookami is a wolf demon, if you save one's life... They will grant you one wish, and shall be in your power untill you see fit." Itachi said. He was often told folk tales of ookami's and such when he was still very younge. The ookami was one of the few he was able to remember.

"That has to be the most I have heared you talk in age's." Kisame said, grinning at his partner.

"Hn."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi layed the pup on his bed. He and Kisame started undressing, taking off their cloaks and shirt's.

"You can have the shower first." Kisame said, walking over to his partner's side. He stared at the pup, she was spralled out on Itachi's bed like she owned it.

Itachi sat down near the pup and pulled out a book. "You can." He said from behind the book. Kisame shrugged and grabbed some clean cloths. It was pointless to argue with Itachi.

XxXxXxX

Itachi was starteld when he felt wieght on top of him. He opend his eye's to see two blue eyes staring at him. He glanced around, relizing he fell asleep. Kisame was probally out raiding the kitched by now.

Itachi blinked and looked back at the pup that layed on his chest. It did the odd smile thing, where it bared it's teath in a non-threatning way.

"Good morning." He said quietly. The pup lerched forward, catching Itacji off gard and licking his face. Grunting, he rubbed the slobber away. "Puppy breath..." He mummbled.

He sat up, sending the puppy rolling into his lap. He chuckled lowly as she wiggled around trying to right herself. Finaly, after tons of work on her part, she sat in his lap, staring up at him with big blue eye's.

Itachi stared back, wrinkling his nose when he relized she smelt like carcess. He picked her up in his arm's, and made his way to the washroom. The pup looked around the room, her eyes wide with wonder. It was like she never seen anything so amazing before. He chuckled at her inocence.

XxXxXxXxX

He placed her in the tub and started running the water. He watched amuzed as she started biting at the water, like it was solid. After a while she gave up and started splashing around.

Itachi smiled softly and started undressing.

He slipped in the water, smirking when the pup stared at him with playfull eye's. She was planning an atack on him.

She shook her fur, sending water droplets flying everywhere. He raised his arms to sheild himself. But the water somehow found a way past his defences and got in hid face. He lowerd his arms to stare at the pup, who looked fullfilled. He smirked as splashed her, making her yelp.

She stared at him acusingly, now completly soaked head to toe. He smiled, a true big smile. Itachi stopped himself suddenly, making his expression go blank. He was so use to not showing his emotions, yet the little pup brought the better side out of him... He didnt like it. He wasnt aloud to get atached to anything, he exsisted for his brother to kill.

The little pup stared at him, her eyes were watery, like she was about to cry. Itachi felt a little pang in his heart, he scooped her up in his arms quickly and hugged her to his naked chest.

"Im sorry, My Little Ookami..." He said, his voice soft. Itachi desited on one thing, if he was going to alow himself to open up to soemthing, it was going to be this little puppy. He couldent help but be atached to her... They shared a comon life. Her parent's were dead, while her sibling's were out to kill her.

His arms tightend around her, his eyes shutting. It woudent hurt... To finaly care about something, other than his brother. It's not like the pup would ever betray him, or try kill him like his brother too...

Itachi opened his dark eyes, and pulled the pup back to stare at her blue eye's.

"I wish.. You were a human." He said, his voice hurt. He wanted so badly to love, to be loved. For someone he could open up to, and someone who would trust him unconditionly.

The pup's eyes widend before she bobbed her head up and down, nodding.

_POOF!_

Itachi sat stunned as steam cleared out. There was a heavy weight on his lap, confusing him, the pup shouldnt way the much at all.

Two blue eyes stared at him, peeking out behind white hair. Two slender arms, atached to fragile looking hands reached up, moving the hair out of her face. Itachi saw the strange swirling patrens against the pale skin, almost runelike.

Two blue eyes stared at him. A girl. She had a heart shaped face, a small nose, plump lips, and dark raged whisker like patrens on her cheeks, and three raged lines on her forehead like the whiskers. Her plump lips pulled into a smile, two sharp kanine teeth showing obviosly. Itachi eyes trailed down a bit, the black swirling marks went up to most of her front, her front blank. It was exactly like the pup's marks. Itachi's eyes trailed back up to her face, where she was staring at her hand's in wonder. She had two white, large, fluffy, pointed wolf ears on her head, perked forward in atention. Behind her, he could see a tail wagging back and forth.

"Ookami?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly.

She looked at him, her blue eye's wide with wonder. "Y..." She tried again. "Yes." She said, her voice shakey. She was smiling, her eyes filled with exsitment.

Then it all made scence to Itachi.

The pup he saved was a Ookami, born of a mundane mother.

He saved the pup's life.

He got one wish.

He wished she was human.

Itachi blinked once. He blinked twice. There was a naked woman on his lap, a WELL curved woman... A light blush crossed his cheek's and grew rapidly.

"Ma-Master... Are... You alright?" The girl asked, her expression filled with concern and concintration. She was trying hard to put word's together in her mind, the human language was pretty hard.

"Hn..." He said, doing the normal Uchiha word/grunt.

"Ah..."

_POOF!_

Mist swirled around them, it cleared out quickly. The wieght on his lap was way less now, almost non-exsistent.

Itachi stared down at his lap, where the wolf pup layed, half in the water, half out. Her chest rose up and down slowly, she was sleeping? Itachi scooped her up and got up out of the tub.

He dried himself off first, then the pup. Her fur was flufy, and sticking in all directions. He couldent help but chuckle at the cute-ness of it as he carried her into his room and placed her on his bed. He layed down next to her, hugging her lightly despite what just happend. She was still the cute little pup he saved.

The pup cuddled up to his stomch, making a small smile grace his lips.

"My Little Ookami... I hope you turn human at a better time, next time." He whisperd before falling into a light slumber.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Zeelee: I hope you liked it!

Vallen: We are sorry if we got the ookami info wrong D: We didnt reserch it... So we are sorry if it's inacurate... This is all from our imagination!

Zeelee: Please reveiw. The more reviews, the faster a new chapter will come out!


	2. Chapter 2

Zeelee: CHAPTER TWO!

Vallen: *throws a cookie at Zeelee* THAT'S MY LINE!

Zeelee: *get's hit in the eye* MY EYEEEEE! IT BURNS! COOKIE IN HE EYE! COOKIE IN THE EYE! *places her hands on her eye*

Vallen: *looks around* ... *puts the cookie box behind her back* ...Who did that to Zeelee?

Ookami: *stares at them with wide blue eyes*

Vallen: *grabs ookami's paw and raises it* LE GASP! *points at ookami* LA SHAME!

Zeelee: *deadpans, holding her eye* Vallen... *throws ramen at Vallen*

Vallen: *curls up on the ground* MY EYE! MY EYE! RAMEN IN THE EYE!

Zeelee: *looks at ookami, still holding her eye* You'll get use to us eventuly.

Ookami: *wimpers* ...

Zeelee-Vallen: *towers over her with shadows on their faces and lightning in the background* Nyahahahaha! YOUR ONE OF US NOW!

Ookami: *her eyes lay back* O-on with... th-the story!

Zeelee: WE DO NOT OWN ITACHI, THE AKATSUKI OR ANY OTHER REFERANCE WE MAY USE!

Vallen: Chu~ *kisses the top of ookami's head* You know you love us~

Ookami: *tries to run away, struggling to get away from Vallen* HELP ME! THEIR GOING TO MAKE ME ONE OF THEM!

Zeelee-Vallen: *drags her into the darkness* It's too late, now the story starts...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two wide blue eyes stared at Pein. He stared back, blankly. The pup blinked, he blinked. The pup tilted her head, he tilted his.

Itachi stared at both of them, holding back a laugh. The two have been having a staring contest since Ookami followed him into the living room, where Pein was reading a book. She, being curoise by nature, jumped on Pein's chest. This would be when the staring contest started.

"Pein-sama." Pein jumped, nocking the puppy off his chest. He straitend up, dusting himself of wolfhair. Cold, purple ringed eye's turned to look at Itachi. It seams, Pein didnt know Itachi enterd. Which is rare, Pein always knew where everybody was at all times... Most of the time.

"Is this thing your's?" Pein said in his cold monotone, pointing a finger towards the pup that was rolling around on the floor. The pup stopped rolling just then, and stared at the two men in front of her.

"Thing, as in wolf, then yes." Itachi said, slipping around the couch and sitting on the floor near Ookami. The pup barreled at him, hopping into his lap. He grunted and patted her head. The pup snuggled into his lap, her growl a lot like a pur.

"Are you keeping it here?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Until she feel's like it." Itachi looked up at Pein, his red eyes cold. If Pein was going to reject the idea, he would do it now. Pein's lip twitched, his eyes the came cold.

"She wont last long, Hidan will kill her." Pein said, laying back down on the couch. Itachi looked down at the pup that was licking her paw. As if sencing his gaze, she looked up and bared her teath in a smile. Itachi put a finger to his lip's, telling her he couldent talk. He didnt want the other's to think he was crazy for talking to the pup. She nodded and went back to cleaning her white paw's.

"Then i will keep her with me at all times." Itachi said, turning his cold red eyes to the leader.

"And i will help." Kisame said, from the otherside of the living room. Both men turned their gazes to him, suprised he was there. They had no idea of his precence. Kisame noticed the look in their eye's, question's. "I have been here the whole time..." He said, his voice like razors.

XxXxXxXxX

Ookami stared at the man, he was hurt that the other two didnt knotice him. She tilted her head, her ear's laying back. She stared at him, before carefully getting up off Itachi's lap. She layed close to the ground, her back-end slightly raised as she made her way over to him. The three men were to bussy talking about human thing's to knotice her advance on him. She sank to the ground about a meter away from him, her belly on the ground. She raised herself, her mucles tightning as she prepaired herself to spring.

XxXxXxXxX

"Gah!" Kisame yelled, falling backwards flat against the wall. The pup had both her paw's on his chest, steading herself as she licked away at his neck, face, and whatever skin she could get. Kisame chuckled, lifting her up to stop her atack. He held her with one hand as he wiped slobber away. He grinned and put the puppy down in front of him. She stared at him, her pretty blue eye's locked on him, with her tounge haning out of her mouth. He chucked and patted her head, returning to his coversation with Pein and Itachi.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi watched as his wolf pup sloberd all over his partner. Needles stabbed at the skin of his arm's. Itachi looked away quickly, not wanting to watch on. From the corner of his eye, he watched as Kisame placed her on the ground and patted her head.

Itachi growled lightly under his breath. He stood up and started walking away. He didnt want to watch this anylonger.

He felt something rub against his leg, looking down he saw a blure of black and white shoot past. His eye's followed the blur, noteing it as Ookami. She ran into the door head first. He held back a smile as she splayed out on all fours. His lip's twitched as she got up and shook her head. Two blur eye's looked up at him as he opend the door. He swore, if a wolf could pout she would be doing just that right now.

She stood up, puffing out her chest. With her pride intact, she walked threw the door with Itachi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen: Short, cute chapter.

Zeelee: Hope you enjoyed.

Ookami: *wiggles around on the ground, in pup form... Has her legs tied up*

Zeelee: *steps in front of her, hiding her from veiw* Dont worry, it's nothing to be concerned about.

Vallen: Anywho... *throws confetti into the air, smiling* YAY! PRETTY COLORS!

Zeelee-Vallen: Please review, it makes the chapter's longer and the story come faster! And no, we cant personly answer back anymore D: So you have to settle with an I love you all, and thank you so so so so much for reviewing...


	3. Chapter 3

Zeelee: Chapter 3!

Vallen: Hope you enjoy.

Zeelee-Vallen: We do not own Naruto or anything else we may or may not use.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Ookami's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxX

She stared with wide blue eyes as Itachi dangled a peice of cooked meat above her head. She didnt bother to jump, or bark for it. She learned that it got her no where.

"Why dont you turn human? Then you would be able to reatch it." Itachi said, his endless black eyes locked on the pup. She grew slightly in the couple weeks, but not much. Also, she hadent changed human since the last event in the tub.

The pup shook her head and layed down.

He would give in soon enough...

Itachi sighed and placed the meat infront of her. "Maybe it was a dream, you becoming human."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Itachi's POV XxXxXxxXXxXXxx

"Hidan and Kakuzu will be back later today." Pein said, from the doorway. Itachi lowerd his book and nodded. He went back to reading on his bed without a care.

"So in normal words, keep Ookami in here." Kisame said from his bed, stareing down at a magazine in his lap.

Pein made no noise as he left the room.

Itachi looked up as he left. "I think im going to go take Ookami out for a walk." He mumbled. Kisame looked up at him briefly before nodding.

He grabbed the sleeping pup that layed curled up by his feet and stood up. "Carefull." Kisame said before Itachi left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ookami loped around the clearing. She skidded to a stop, but lost ballence and rolled forwards onto her back. She panted, staring up at the blue sky.

Itachi sat back, watching the hyperactive pup. When she finaly tired herself out he got up and walked over to her. Her big blue eyes focised on him. She gave a that stange wolf smile before rolling onto her belly.

Itachi stopped dead in his tracks. His endless black eyes bled red as he watched the pups fur vibrate and retract into her skin. Loud popping and cracking could be heard while her limbs elongated, snapping into odd posisions for her wolf body, her back arched as she let out a small wimper. The hair on her head grew, hiding the transformation of her face from him. Last time she changed, it was more gracefull, a simple poof. But this one, looked more painfull... What was the difference between times?

Ookami's small petite body shook, now hairless and cold. Human and cold. Itachi let his eyes rome over her rune marked body one before he unbuttoned his cloak and tossed it onto her.

"That looked worst then it did last time..." He mumbled, turning away as she very shakily moved one of her legs to infont of her. Her long silver hair shadowed her face, hiding her face from him. Her peeked at her threw the side of his eye as she hoised her weight up, not use to the her human body.

She stood up crookedly on shakey legs, tipsy as she swayed back and forth. Her long pale legs gave out on her, sending her falling sideways, Itachi swiftly turned around and caught her before she hit the ground. He pulled her up next to him, letting her lean on him as a suport.

"Th-thank master..." She said, her voice wavering slightly. Itachi stared down at the girl in his arms. She looked the same as lasttime, the only diference being the change.

"Ookami, why was this change more hard on yoru body..?" He asked, slightly confused. He let it show on his face, since it was only him and Ookami in the clearing.

"More Perminant. Two days time." She said, smiling weakly at him. Her voice sounded more strong now at least. The girl in his arms took a deep breath and stood up straight, holding her head high.

"Why havent you changed in the past few weeks?" Itachi asked her. Her blue eye's glitterd as she started walking around in circles. Her wolf tail stuck out from underneath her cloak, wagging back and forth.

"To weak. Majic weak still. Save energy." She said, her sentences broken. She brought out her hand from underneath the cloak, wigling her fingers. She giggled, the sound like bells.

"So why now did you choose to be human all of a sudden?" Itachi watched as she steadily took a carfull step. She took another. And another. Until she was finaly walking good.

"Want to be with Master." She said, turning around to smile at him. But she lost ballence and fell right into him. Itachi, being caught off gaurd wraped him arms around her and fell backwords.

"Hmph..." He grunted as he hit the ground. Ookami splayed out ontop of him. She was squished against him, all her parts touching him.

A light blush rose to his cheeks.

"WHOOT! Itachi-san's getting some!" A load voice yelled from the shadows of the tree's. Itachi looked to the side just in time too see Hidan and Kakuzu step out from the shadows. His blush died as he sat up, making Ookami slid down onto his lap. Her tail was still wagging back and forth as she cuddles up to his chest.

"What do you want Hidan-san?" Itachi growled, tugging the his cloak around ookami tighter to hide her naked body from his veiw. Ookami peeked out from Itachi's protective arms to see the two strange men.

"Care to share?" Hidan asked, licking his lips. The reak of blood coated him. Ookami shiverd in his arms.

"She's mine." Itachi growled, tighting his grip around ookami.

"Fine, fine." Hidan laughed loadly, turning on his heel.

Ookami slipped from Itachi's arms. Before he could stop her, she was standing infront of Hidan, blocking his way. 'Oh fuck.' Itachi thought as he stood up. Luckly Ookami still had his cloak wraped around her.

Her eyes were half lidded as she stared up at Hidan, her mouth slightly open as she sniffed the air around him. She got right up into his space, sniffing him. Hidan stiffend, not knowing hwo to react.

"Uh... Itachi-san, what's wrong with your girl?" Hidan asked, eyeing the girl that was now about to poking at his necklace. Without a second thought, he backhanded her across the face. The small girl went flying a couple feet, landing on the grass in a heep.

Hidan grabbed his syth from behind his back.

Itachi flitted in frount of Ookami before Hidan could advance. Ookami shuffled so she was on all fours at Itachi's feet. She rubbed against his leg, his cloak haging down half her back, getting stuck on her tail from falling off. Blood tricked from her mouth, and there was already bruising. She cralled infrount of Itachi and sat crouched down animal like, baring her lengthening teath. Her nail's grew, digging into the grass. Her tail and ears brissled, her marks on her face and forhead becoming more jagged. A savvage inhuman snarl ripped threw her throat.

"The fuck?" Hidan took a step back in suprise. "What the fuck is she?" Hidan growled, raising his syth above his head. Ookami growled, lowering herself more to ready herself for atack.

"You smell like blood... Death. No hurt my master!" She yelled, her voice rumbling as it mixed with a growl.

Hidan froze in place, his purple eye's glazing over. "Fine, fine... I'll leave her alone this time jashin-sama..." Hidan huffed and placed his syth back in it's place on his back. He stoped and stared at the girl that bared her teath at him in a savage manner.

"The girl reminds me of a wild wolf." Hidan stated, now eyeing her. "I like that expression."

Hidan licked his lips, before looking at Kakuzu who was hsaking his head. "Lets just go already..." Kakuzu stated, grabbing Hidan by the ear and dragging him away.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! IT HURTS SO GOOD!"

Ookami leaned back and sat in a dog-like possision. She tilted her head back to smile at Itachi, who was staring at her blankly with red eyes. Sometime during when Hidan arrived and atacked ookami, his eyes bled red.

"Good girl?" He said, patting her head awkwardly. She jumped up and tackled him, wraping her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. Making a soft growling noise that sounded suspisiosly like a pur, she nuzzled his neck.

"Good girl! Good girl! I am... a Good girl?" She mumbled, rubbing her cheek against him. Itachi blushed brightly, not knowing where to put his arms.

"Hn..." He huffed, finaly putting his hands on on her lower back. She was so small, and fit so well into hid body... It felt... Perfect. Carfuly, as if the slitest movent would scare her away, he nuzzled her earthy smelling hair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi blinked, his eyes going back to its usual coal black. He stared at the strage wolf girl that was chasing a grasshopper. He had to give her his shirt instead of his cloak, beacuse his cloak kept falling off of her petite body. His shirt only coverd up to midthy on her, but it was good enough.

"You still act like a pup, even when your in human flesh...?" He mumbled to himself.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the tree behind him. He heard the soft pat of her feet as she came towords him, and opend his eyes slightly. She was standing infont of him, staring with half lidded eyes behind him into the trees.

Then he senced the dark powerfull chakura of his leader aproching, along with a more feminine powerful chakura signal. Pein and Konan.

"Ookami, sit down with me now." Itachi said, quietly. She nodded and sat next to him, leaning on his arm. He lifted up his arm and wraped it around her shoulders, so she could nuzzle her closer to him. She did just that, cuddling up to him as much as possible. "You need to stay quiet as possible while I talk to Pein-sama." He whisperd into her large wolf ear. She nodded, curling her long wolf tail onto her lap and partway across his.

"Hush?" She said, looking up at him with big bright blue eyes. The side of his lip twitched up, to show a small half smile.

"Yes, hush." He said, kissing the top of her her head gently.

XxXxXxXxXxX Ookami's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two figures landed in the middle of the clearing. One tall male with bright ornge hair, and ringed purple eyes with many many metal smelling things in his skin. He emited the power of an alfa. He was the one she had a staring contest with before... She liked him, he would make a good mate. The female on the other hand, she seamed more like an omega. Ookami was the rightful alfa female here. She would show her dominence in this pack if she needed. Even if that ment fighting the current alfa female.

A small growl built up in her throat. She pulled up her upper lip to show her fang-like white teath to the other female.

Ookami felt Master's arm tighten around her, settling her. Ookami hushed down, bitting her tounge instead. Her master wished her to be quiet. So she would be.

Ookami shuffed so she could beary her face into his chest, he smelt good. 'Master would make a good mate also...' She thought as she inhaled his sent. The only reason she was in human form as it was, was becasue he saved her and wished her in this form. Sure it took tons of her majic to turn human, but it was worth it. This new body was more fun.

Her ears perked towords the alfa males voice, now listning to their conversation. "-who is the girl, Itachi-san?" Even his voice held power. He would make an apropriate mate in this body. He seamed to rule over all the other males, other than the masked one. Although, the masked one only seamed to hold his power over the other alfa sometimes. Like he was the alfa behind the alfa.

"Her name is Luna." Master said blandly, his eye's bleading red. Pein looked between the two, then back to Master. "Dont question it for now..." He said quietly to ookami, just above a whisper so only she could hear him.

"What is she doing here so close to the hideout?" Pein asked, glowering at master. Ookami huffed, not likeing the way the alfa was treating her Master. But males did their own thing, as did the females.

"She was lost." Master answerd. Ookami looked up at him, her lip twitching. Master was being so emotionless again. Even while she was around. Usaly she made him betray some emotion.

"Then kill her." The alfa male comented. Ookami's tail twitched.

"No." One word, Master flared out his aroura showing his own power. Ookami growled in pleasure, if master wanted he could probaly fight to be alfa.

"But she is weak, i cant even sence her chakura." The alfa male said. Ookami's ear twitched.

"Chakura?" She asked, looking up at her master for him to explain it to her. His red orbs glanced down at her before looking back at the alfa.

"In easy terms for you, it's basicly your power." Master said his voice cold. Ookami twitched her tail to it laid beside her. Her eyes darkend.

"Im a good girl. I have lots of power. Im alfa female." She said, her tail beating against the ground in agitaion. The alfa male rose his metle peirced brow, as if challenging her. He flaired out his power, to show his dominance to her. Fear gripped her. A female should never fight for dominence against males. It was one of the first rules. Males were the ones that ruled. Not females.

Or was he checking if she was worthy of being alfa female and a possible mate?

"Then why dont you show us your power, Luna-san?" He asked, his voice mocking her in it's monotone. Ookami nodded her head and broke away from her Master's protective grip.

Ookami squated down and kneeled forword. Her claws grew and tore into the soft ground with almost no risitence against their sharpness. Her tail bushed out and was held high to show her pride. Her fang teath grew past her parted lips. She lifted up her upper lip to show her teath. Was her part wolf form enough to show her strength? Or did he want more?

Strange energy knoted in her gut, willing her to use it. It felt like her majic, but more tricky... Like it was ment for power and mastery. Her majic was ment for two things, wishes and trickery. But this felt more real, more free.

She felt in wraping around her in its sweet powerfull embrace... There was an endless amount feeding threw her, corsing around her... What was this majic called? Was it their so called chakura?

"Is this enough power Alfa?" She asked, her voice ragged with this new feeling. Her eyes locked on the two figures of the alfa male and omega female. They were both staring at her as if they couldent belive their eyes. She sniffed the air, she could smell their sweat, their suprise at her new majic she conjerd from the pits of her stomach.

"Where did all that Chakura come from?" The alfa male asked, his voice hushed.

"It seams she isnt so weak now." Itachi comented, flitting to stand beside the Alfa.

Ookami let the power evaporate around her like steam as her master came into her line of sight. Her fangs and claws retracted, and her tail wagged back and forth in exsitment.

She sat down on her hunches, her tail wagging back and forth. "Master! Master! Is Ookami a good girl?" She chimed out, completly forgeting about the chalenge the alfa persented her.

"Ookami?" The alfa asked, catching on to her wording. Itachi slapped his palm to his forhead.

"I guess there is no point in hiding it..." Itachi said, staring at Ookami who tilted her head to the side cutely.

Ookami then spotted a grasshopper and proceaded to chace it in the clearing on all fours.

XxXxXxXxXxXxx Itachi's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Master! Master! Is Ookami a good girl?" A smile threatend his lips as he stared at the now harmless looking girl. It was hard to belive just a moment ago she had so much chakura surounding her like a heavy air. 'Where did all that chakura come from...?" He thought to himself, as he opend his mouth to answer her.

"Ookami?" Pein asked, beating Itachi to the punch line.

'Oh...' He thought, blinking once. He didnt even relize Ookami said her name. "I guess there is no point in hiding it..." Itachi said plainly.

"Hiding what?" Konan asked, looking between Pein and Itachi. Itachi's eyes narrowd at her, making her flinch back slightly. 'Good choice.' Itachi thought, looking back at his leader. Konan was just there, no contibutaion to the Akastuki... She anoyed him so much.

"The wolf pup, is that girl." Itachi said, pointing over his shoulder to where Ookami was chasing another grasshopper.

"How the hell did that happen?" Pein asked, glancing over at Ookami. A light blush crossed his cheeks before he looked back at Itachi. Curiose, Itachi glanced behind him.

It took everything he had not to face-plant. Ookami had her backend wagging in the air as she peeked threw her fingers at her newly caught grasshopper. But the thing was, the shirt rose up alot, and her tail didnt help at all. So basicly, they got a good eyefull of... Her ladyparts.

Itachi looked back, running his hand over his face to rid himself of the immage and blush that came with it. "She turned out to be a Ookami, like her namesake." Itachi grumbled, trying to hide his emberisment.

"So she turned human?" Pein asked, looking anywhere but ookami.

"Yes. And will aperently be like this for a couple days before she turns back..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ookami: GRASSHOPPER YUMMY! *crunch crunch*

Zeelee-Vallen: O-O Crunch?

Zeelee: *turns slightly green* Merp...

Vallen: I WANA TRY IT TOO!

Zeelee: *smacks them both upside the head* NYU! Not aloud to eat grasshoppers in my presence.

Vallen: *evil glint in her eye* Then we could get rid of Zeelee...

Zeelee: *pulls out a Marshmellow gun* Come at me bro.

Vallen: *pulls out Mr. Teddy ((for you who dont know, he's from the akatsuki's maid. He's a sycho teddybear that had a zipper in his back that holds a endless amount of wepons of all types))* You mad bro?

Zeelee: *eye twitch* ...

Ookami: THANK READER FOR READING! YOUR VERY KIND! *screen blanks out before the fight scene*


	4. Chapter 4

Zeelee-Vallen: Thank you to the reader who corected me on the spelling of Alpha last chapter! We arnt the most... best at spelling. So please forgive us ^^

Zeelee: We.

Vallen: Do.

Ookami: Not.

Zeelee: Own.

Vallen-Ookami: NARUTO!

Zeelee: *facepalms* They already became good friends... Idiots. And to Shade, no you cant have some grasshoper. Its for Ookami. ON WITH THE STORY!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX Ookami's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ookami wagged her tail back and forth, staring at the semi circle of men around her.

"Itachi-san. Does she understand us?" Kisame asked, staring intently at her. She tilted her head to the side, her wolf ears perking toword him.

"I understand, I understand." Ookami repeated him, glancing back at her tail as she did so. She caught sight of it's wagging and started chasing it, her arms outstreached for the tail but never touching it. Ookami growled in frustration, she just wanted to touch her mean wagging thing behind her!

She kept chasing it, now ignoring the people around her.

XxXxXxXXxXxXXXxXXX Itachi's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I belive she does, but as to how much she comprehends... I do not know." Itachi said, staring at the put with his sharingan. They musnt know he let her gard down around her. He was after all, the emotionless killer.

"What do we do with her?" Kisame asked, his tone oddly even.

"I say we kill the bitch!" Hidan yelled, his arms crossed under his chest. Kakuzu hit him in the back of his head, making the Imortan shush.

"She holds great promise in the facter of Chakura... Itachi." He lookede up to his leader, his expresion blank. "I give you three weeks to train her. If she is a good student and learns fast, we will keep her alive. If she isnt, we kill her." With that, Pein turned on his heal and walked away into the shadows.

Itachi turned his atention back to the girl who was now staring up at him with big blue eyes.

XxXxXxXXxXxXx Ookami's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ookami want become strong for Master?" She said, tilting her head to the side, making her long silver hair fall over her shoulder like silk, her large wolf ears perked towrd him.

"Yes, we need to train you in the ways of our world. The way's of the Shinobi."

XxXxxxxXXXXxxxxxxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Sorry its so short D: Its but a preveiw of whats to come. By the way. Im thinking of making a kiss scene... with who, you'll have to wait and see. :D


	5. Chapter 5

Zeelee-Vallen: We love you, our dear readers! Your revews are the best~ I dised to get my ass to work and at least write a lil bit for you guys... I apologize for being slow to update D: I have to many story's on the go ((six on the computer, at least 11 on paper)), and been busy with school and work... and family. Yeah, Family is always the worst to deal with. But, heres a lil something for you guys 3

XxXxXXXxxxxX Ookami's POVxxxXx

She stared intently at her master, he had majic too! She knew he always had power, but this... This pleased her greatly. His majic was different from her own, it was like the other power she had when facing the Alpha male and Oomega female.

Her master placed his long slender fingers by his lips, making her eyes linger on the pale plump flesh. She licked her lips, remembering how she once stumbled apon a young human male pup and a female pup pressing their lips together. Aperently they liked it becuase they both turned into a redish color and started touching eachother. Ookami may be a pup, but she understood the consept of human mating and wolf mateing. For the most part, it was pretty much the same. Needless to say, she left them be.

Ookami felt her tail wag back and forth, her blue eyes widing as fire shot from her masters mouth. Majic! Powerfull majic. She never seen anything like it, her ookami majic was so different... Ookami examined her master carefully, watching his every muscles movement. She wanted to lern how to make majic like that too.

Her master, he was a perditor. A well trained one. She didnt know humans could be so powerfull, it amazed her. Since the sun rose this morning, Itachi has been showing her the way the human body, and human majic. She learned hungerly, an Ookami always thirsts for knowlage... For knowlage was power itself.

"Kami.. Ookami." Her ears shot forword, finaly breaking out of her mini trance. She tilted her head, seeing her Master looking slightly tired. Though he never showed much signs of it, Ookami watched her masters slight delay in his movements, and the slightly squinting of his eyes as if he was having trouble consintating.

"Master. Eyes hurt?" Ookami asked, coming to stand close to him and examine him. He shut his eyes and sighed, making Ookami reach up her hand. A touch was all she needed to see his pain.

XxXxxXXXXX Itachi's POV XxxxxXXXXXXX

Her soft fingers trailed over his shut eyes, making him step back, his eyes shooting open.

Ookami stood it front of him, her hand rtouchign the air where he was. Her blue eyes gazed over with a dull expression. She looked as if in a trance.

"Master.." Her soft, aluring voice whisperd from her parted lips. "You eyes... Your majic is hurting them! Majic is being built up..." Tears filled her deep blue eyes, making itachi suck in a breath. He was never good at compherting crying girls... Ever.

Then he relized what she said. His eyes turned hard, putting up his usual face. Yes, his chakura was being built up, and it was slowly eating away at his vision. But how did she know? He has been keeping it a secret for everybody, not even his partner Kisame knoticed yet.

XxxxXXXXXOokami's POV XxxXXx

His majic was hurting him. It needed to be removed. She could eat it, but that would require...

But she had too. She didnt want his majic hurting him anymore. When she touched his eyes earlyer her majic went threw him, examining him. It just so happened to be his eyes that were causing him the pain, making her majic relay it to her just as strongly since thats were she touched.

It was almost like a headace, she could feel how he was having more and more touble pushing majic threw the already heavily majic cloged veins. Thats why he kept it on, it was easyer, and so he could see better too. His vission was greatly faded when his eyes were not red.

Ookami's ears layed down and she traped her masters face in the palms of her hands. He stared at her blankly, as if not understanding what she was doing. He leaned down so he was slightly closer to her, but he was still to far away. She leaned up, standing on her tipi toes and pressed her lips against his.

Then she begain to eat the majic blocking the vessles in his eyes, threw the touching of their lips.

XxxXXXxxxXXxx Itachi's POV XxxxXXxXXxxxxx

He never expected his small pup, who bearly knew proper english to sudenly kiss him. He stood frozen, not sure what to do at all. His brain yelled at him to wrap his arms around her small waist and pull him to her, but his gentlmanly side said no.

So instead he stood frozed until she pulled away from him.

He watched her with dark obsidion eyes as she rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand, her blue eyes seamingly glowing in the dimming night. The swirls on her body glowed with a faint blueish light, almost like her eyes. It dimmed, before going back to her normal blue ruinlike swirls.

Her eyes met his, and for the first time, he could see just how vividly pastel blue they were. She spead her lips in an awkward smile, showing her pearly white teath, with enlongated fang teath. Her one wolf ear rose up, but the other stayed close to her head.

He couldent help when his eyes drew downwords, she was wearing one of his old t-shirts that were to fight for him, and a pair of Konan's cargo pance, which was slightly to big for her small form. All together, she looked absolutly adorible.

Itachi Uchiha never thought he would ever even think this... but he couldnt help it.

"Kawaii!" He hummed, squishing the small girl to his chest, engupling her in his stong arms. He nuzzled his face into her hair, her soft wolf ears pressing aganst his cheeks. She fit so perfectly into his arms... He wanted to stay like that forever.

...

"PEDOFILE!" Itachi jumped back as a loud voice boomed in his ears. Tobi stood not far away, pointing a finger straight at Itachi.

Itachi stared blankly, activating his sharingan as Tobi came running and glomped Ookami yelling about how pretty she was and that they should be friends. Ookami sqeaked and did that awkward smile thing. Boy, they really needed to teach her how to smile. Guess being around people like the Akatsuki didnt exactly help.

Thats when he relized, that his sharingan activated to easily. And the detail was so much more... vivid while his eyes were normal

His sight... Was pefect... His chakura that was built up was now gone.

The fuck?

XxxXxXXXxXxxXxxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Hope you liked! I just had to put tobi int here~! hes just so cute! Oh, and we have a request. Fanart? please? pretty please? I'll love you fgorever! Yeah, im not good at bribery. Or spelling. But anyway, reviw!


	6. Chapter 6

Zeelee-Vallen: So I finaly desided to write another chapter for this story. Jeesh... I really hat to stop making so many :I

Note: Im making Tobi Madara, even though it was recently revealed he was Obito. I dun care! It just has to be Madara D:

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto, or any other references we may use.

XxXxXxxxxxXXXxXXXX

Ookami sat doll-like at the table, her head tilted slightly as she stared at the people around it. They were all savagely eating their food, almost like her strarving siblings are her mother.

The only graceful one was the other female.

Ookami picked up her fork and copied her movements of picking up food and leading it to her mouth. The food slipped off her fork, making Ookami stare down at it blankly.

She tried again to lead the food to her mouth, but before it could make it it dropped off the metal utencle.

She heard a faint sigh before her fork was taken from her. She looked up to see Kisame, his dark beady eyes locked on her plate as he poked a peace of food. He held the food to her lips, willing her to eat it with his eyes.

She parted her lips and bit down lightly on the fork, making her wince. She heard him chuckle as she slowly chewd the food.

"Next time dont bite down on the fork." He said, holding another forkfull to her lips. She nodded, staring at him as she closed her lips around the fork and pulled back, letting her teath drap lightly on the metle. This time, there was no pain. She chewd thoughtfully. This was so much more different than what she was use to.

"Thank you, Kisa-ku." Ookami said, having trouble forming words still. She settled with that, even though it was supose to sound more like 'Kisame-kun.' He smiled at her, and she tried to imitate it. Her lips parted awkwardly as she tried to smile back at him.

He barked out laughing, making Ookami pout. "How show happy-ness?" She stated trying again to smile.

Ookami's ear twitched as her eyes trailed across the table. The other pack members were watching her.

She tilted her head to the side and watched them.

"Ookami, you do not know how to smile?" The female asked, her lips twitching up to show another form of smile. Ookami copied her smile with ease, finding that one was easyer to understand.

"This a smile?" Ookami asked. Hidan, the silver haired male barked out laughing. She eyed him, watching him carefully. He had a different smile.

"Your such a freaking goof!" Hidan yelled, banging his find down on the table.

Ookami's ear twitch, not understanding his speach. "Freaking goof?" She asked, her wolf ear turning to the side as she heard aproching footsteps.

"!" Hidan's barking laughter got louder.

Then her master enterd the room, looking slightly weary.

"MASTER!" She yelled, throwing herself at him. He caught her with ease as she sailed into his arms.

"Ookami, lets go finish our lessons for today."

XxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxX

Tobi's eyes bore into her, making her ear twich as she stared right back at him from the other side of the room. Itachi left to go get some food a while ago, leaving her alone with the male. Soon as Itachi exited the room, the male's aroura went Alpha mode.

"What are you?" He asked her, his voice lower and holding power to it. Shivers of pleasure went down her spine.

"Ookami is Ookami." She stated crawling up to him on all fours. His eye watched her from behind his mask. "Obi-ku is alpha male of pack?" Ookami asked when she was nearing the edge of his lap. She plopped backwords onto her hunches and watched him. His muscles were tense, coiling with his strength.

"Yes. How did you know?" He stated, leaning forword so he was mask-to-face with her. She stared at his eye threw his mask, it was red just like Itachi's.

"Alpha aroura, pack rulers always have strongest." Ookami paused, pursing her lips. "Why hide pack dominence? You let Ein-ku have pack. Why?" She asked, struggling to form the words she knew. She knew she was messing up their names, but she couldnt help it. When she saidn Ein-kun, she ment to say 'Pein-kun.'

XxXxxxxXxXxxxxx

"Ookami, will you be loyal to your pack leader?" Tobi asked, glaring down harshly at the pup. She seamed unafected by his glare.

Her head bobbed up and down, making him smirk slightly. She was cute, he'll admit. She also was something not often seen. An Ookami, a rare species, they rarely ever reavealed themselves. Sure, she was only a pup... But she could still prove usefull.

"It's for my ultimate plan, no one of the Akatsuki exsept Pein and Konan know who I truely am. Im the puppet leader behind them." He stated, grinning when the wolf girl stared at him with wide adoring eyes.

"Plan, for?" She asked, her tail wagging franticly behind her. He watched the tail side to side, a blur of white fur.

"I want to begin a war, to have peace."

Ookami blinked.

The blood of her mother, covering her silblings as they ate her carcess filled her mind. Her ears layed close to her head as she gazed down at Tobi's lap.

"Okami likes happy. No more blood." She whisperd. She looked up at him, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Will you help me, Ookami?" Madara asked, his voice a low hum. Having an Ookami would be helpfull. He didnt know much of her power, but from the story's... Ookami were very strong.

Ookami bowed down in font of him as she moved her long hair to the side, revealing the silky smooth skin of her neck to him. This was sumbition. She was leaving herself completly vulnible to him. "Ookami will serve pack."

XxXxXxxxxxxxXxxxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Yay! The story is slowly getting somewhere. Do you like? I just love Kisame and Madara 3 I just had to put a chapter with them in it. Not sure what im going to do for the next chapter... Any ideas, anyone?


	7. Chapter 7

Zeelee-Vallen: And heres a short update... WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

XxXxxxxXxxxXX

Ookami advanced at a frightning pace. Though she got tired quickly, and when she got tired she turned into a wolf, her learning ability was astounding. He gave her book lessons when she was a wolf, and physicle when she was human. Within her aloted time, she learned the rules and boundrys of each country, along with chakura contoll and a few jitsu. It was like she fed on knowlage.

It was amazing how much the wolf-girl learned. She was a good student. Even her speach was near perfect now.

There was one problem.

He was starting to knotice the other members showing... Afection toword her. He didnt like it. When ever the members were back from missions, they seamed to seak her out. It didnt help his worries that he had no idea what happend to her while he was on missions, so he often found himself... Rushing. In his own way at least. No one else could tell, because he was often quick with his missions to begin with. He was after all, Itachi Uchiha.

So when he came home to find her gone, it was only logical to say he was slightly panniced. Today was the enddate of her aloted time, he was going to show her to Pein. But she was no where to be found.

XxXxxxXxxxx

Ookami loved the knowlage she was gaining from her pack mates. They taught her much of the human world, and the human body. Then where was the things she learned from wacthing them. They were an odd bunch. Her packmates were so distant, yet so close at the same time.

She really did love her packmates, it was sad... That she would have to leave them today.

Madara was sending her to Konaha to gather intell. Her goal was to get into the inner circles of the ninja, and become one of them. She was still younge, so it was fit for her to do. Her body resembled one of a sixteen year old, but she would be able to pass for 12. Thats what she was doing.

Which is why Madara was now beating her.

To go with the plan.

So that she could get into Konaha.

If it was for her pack, she would do what was needed.

XxxXxxXxxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: And the plan goes into action next chapter! Review and tell me your thoughts? :D How long should I have her in the leaf village, who should she become friends with?


	8. Chapter 8

Zeelee-Vallen: So! An update. Been powertyping... trying to update as many storys as possible. To many on the go...x.x... But yeah. Enjoy! Just a short teaser.

Do not own Naruto.

XXxxxXxx

The smell of blood drew him to the bloodied hump of bloodied white hair and cloth.

Kiba's nose scrunched up at the sight of it, a murdure scene? He shuffled slowly to the body, his nose twitching as the strong smell of blood. Akimaru barked and jumped from his hood, dashing toword the body without any caution what so ever.

"Akimaru!" Kiba groaned as the dog pawd at the large amoun of white hair. Sometimes he wished he could train the dog better, but he was so rebeliose! The things shoulder fell backwords, its body shifting so its hair fell out of its face.

His mouth fell open slightly. She had black wisker like marks on her cheeks like Naruto, but more raged, and three lines going down her forhead like a dogs marking. But that wasnt what he was grasping at. There was claw marks all across her body, along with large bite marks where blood seeped out. It looked like she was attacked by a wolf.

Kiba paused, watching as Akimaru licked the girls face, a small moan escaping her lips. He sighed and ran a hand threw his hair. It seamed he had no choice. He had to take her back to the village.

XxXxxxxxxx

Itachi watched as the dog boy hoisted up Ookami's bloodied body, the blood soaking into his grey jacket. His red eyes locked on her face, which was carefully blank consittering the many wounds covering her body.

It was a good thing he threatend Ookami's location out of Madara. He threatend the old man with telling his secret, so of course he had to tell him. 'Im sending Ookami on a temperary intell mission.' Madara told him, his mangekyo threatning him from inside his mask. It was obviose he was not pleased with Itachi for asking so much, but he could care less.

He needed to know where his wolf pup was.

It was by pure luck he made it to Ookami before the dog brat did. At least he could tell she was still alive.

She would come back to him. He knew it.

XXxxxXxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Short... but it gets the point across. What do you all think? :D


	9. Chapter 9

Zeelee-Vallen: Do not own Naruto.

xxxxXxxXxxXxx

She smelled dogs. Lots of different dogs. And humans that smelt of dogs, like dogs. Her nose scrunched up as she curled into ball, right into a wall of fur. She flinching slightly as the scabs streached over her tender skin.

She hurt. But it was livable for a few moments of sleep and warmth. The soft, warm fur pressing against her side was comferting. Like when she surounded by her litter mates, still suckling off her mother.

She yawned and cuddled up to the furry mass of fur, ignoring her aching body.

XxxXxxxXxxxx

The white haired girl curled up to his mothers dog, the pack female alpha. The giant female sniffed the girls hair, making her hair ruffle out of place.

"She acsepted her into her pack..." His mother wisperd from beside him, he looked up at her, his dark eyes wide. The Alpha male now had to acsept the girl into its pack before they even thought of letting her stay. The female alpha was the first test.

When Kiba came into the house caring a bloodied girl, his mother instantly took her her from him and put her in the infermery. Which is where they stood now, his mothers dark eyes taking in the girl.

"Kiba... Why does she have dog ears? And a tail?" He shugged his shoulders, watching as Akimaru jumped into the bed and curl up to the girl as well. Her ear twitched as she shifted, bringing Akimaru to lay inbetween his mothers dog and her. Lucky dog. That looked like a compy place to be.

"I found her in the woods while I was taking Akimaru for a run." He yawned and leaned against the wall. His mother kept staring at him, as if waiting for another answer. He had none. Just that Akimaru found her. That he couldnt just leave her.

"You shouldnt pick up half dead girls out of the woods, how many times do I have to tell you this?!"

"Im sorry, Mom!"

XxxxXxxxxXX

Zeelee-Vallen: So... Not a full chapter. I got lazy. But a lil update for you. If you want a full length good chapter reviw!


	10. Chapter 10

Zeelee-Vallen: So... Tenth chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me this far! Than kyou to all my revewers. You give me inspiration to go on.

Do not own naruto.

XxXXxxxXx

Eventualy she awoke, her body stinging all over. She shifted, waking up the mother dog she was sleeping with. Her large head rose, the dogs tounge slopply licking the side of her aching, bruised face. She wimperd lowly in her throat and tangled her small thin fingers in the dogs soft fur. It nuzzled her to get up, and she obliged with the large dogs head.

The dog shifted so she was leanding against its large flank. She leaned heavely on the dog, the muscles in her body screaming in protest. With the shape she was in, she didnt know how much longer her human body would last. If she shifted into a wolf right now though, it would ruin her cover.

With shaky legs she took a couple steps forword, before her long pale legs gave out underneath her, sending her crumpling to the ground. The mother dogs large body stepped over her as a low growl immeted from deep withen its throat. Ookami shifted as much as her body would allow her to see an even larger male dog, and three humans. And a puppy hanging out of the youngest humans shirt, but that was an after thought.

The female human aproched first, obviosly being the owner of the mother dog. There was a long harsh silence in the room as she aproched, her footsteps silent as Her Masters. Her Itachi. There was a slight pang in her heart, making the back of her eyes tignle. Warm fluid flowed from her eyes, making her blink. Raising a shakiny, weak arm she touched her tender face, winding at the sharp pain. Her face was wet, and even more water was dribbling from her eyes. At first it was warm, but as it got father down the liqued got cool.

The mother dog lowerd further, pressing her aching body between its hard muscular body and the cold ground. She didnt know what the flore was made of, she never seen the matter before. It was smooth, and white. The floor at the Akatsuki hideout was different. Either wood, or this shagy stuff they called "Rug".

This floor would probably be harfd to stand on when a wolf.

Ookami hummed, the song comming from deep in her soul. Not her heart, her soul. The low and high vibrations mixxed in the air, filling the room with her soft, yet strong voice.

The mother wolf stepped from off of her, she layed on the ground still humming her souls song. The song of life, it was called. Her mother, although not an Ookami, had matted an Ookami. Who ended up leaving her for another Ookami, her mother told her this story. It was rare to breed another ookami of a mundane mother, yet she was born.

She was born, with purpose.

Her markings seared with fire as they burned to life, filling with her majic. She could feel their eyes on her now, but she ignored them, finishing her song to be first inportant.

Soon her song fadded, as did the burning in her marks and body. With her song she healed the mass amount of damage Madara did to her, as well as calmed the others souls.

Lifting a dainty hand into the air, she stared at it from behind a wall of white hair. Her skin was pale, with the black rune like marks running threw. No longer was their the pain of the dammaged bones, skin, and muscles.

The moment she senced movement she rolled to the side, shifting her body to roll onto her feet. The father wolf attacked the spot she was in, his fangs barred as he reared to attack again.

She tilted her head and yawned, showing her long fang teath, her left ear twitching while she did so. She sat back on her hunches in a dog like possision and eyed the dog.

"You, are alpha?" She asked, her tail wagging behind her. The dogs muzzle twitched, like he was suprised at her speaking.

"Yes." It came out as a bark to human ears, but to hers she understood. "Do you expext to just prance on in and take my spot, female?" He spat the word female, as if disgusted. Ookami's tail stopped wagging, her ears perking forword.

"I know the rules. Alpha remains alpha unless beaten. Male challenge male. Female challenge female. No desire to be in power." She shifted so she was standing, her muscles straining at the simple act. The large male dog eyed her for a moment before straitning up.

"Fine." Heh huffed, returning to his masters side.

Ookami turned to bow to the humans, remembering what the Akatsuki taught her about being human. Hopefully she didnt already ruin it.

She came face to face with the female alpha. It was as if her insides twisted, as her human form broke. Her limbs cracked into their normal shape, fur growing over her skin. Soon, she was a yearling wolf. But a pup next to the females large bulk. The mother female snorted as if satisfied. "You will be your true form with us. No trickery, Ookami child."

Ookami's ear twitched as she lowerd her head, her tail going between her legs. She was found out.

XxxxxXXXxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: What will Kiba and his parents do with her now they knew her true form? D: Will Ookami be killed, maimed, taken in? Find out soon! xD


	11. Chapter 11

Zeelee-Vallen: Yes, she was found out fast... But They dont know her mission ;D

Do not own Naruto.

XxXxXx

She tackled her play partner to the ground only to get tackled by another yearling. She rolled with the dog, snapping at eachothers necks playfully, leanrning their growing strong bodys.

Two days. Two days shes been away from her Master. And her packmates. These dogs, they were merely playmates. Never will anyone be able to compaire to her packs power. No one could gather as much knolege from them as she gatherd from them so far. Sure, she hasnt been alowed out of the Dog home yet, but she was starting to think there was nothing intresting. From what shes been over hearing, there hasnt been much activity.

It was starting to get boring, to be frank.

Though, she was learning to be in her wolf body well again. Its been awhile since she was a wolf, and her body grew at an faster pace than most. As did her mentality and majic.

Soon, she will be at a mating age.

Soon, she will be back with her pack and choose her suited mate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx

Itachi was bored. His hand found the empty space beside him, landing on the bed where Ookami usualy layed curled up to him. She slept lots. But it was what pups did. Well, she wasnt much of a pup anymore, she was about the size of a yearling now.

His eyes drifted over the words on the book he was reading, none of them prosesing in his mind. Its been so long since hes seen his little pup... He missed her. Lonely-ness, such a human feeling. A feeling he should be aloud to have. He was nothing but a sacrifice for his brother. He will die soon. And he will alow it.

He will leave Ookami all alone. In this world, without anyone. A slight feeling of dread rose in his throat.

Then, the last immage of what he seen his wolf-pup looked like sent a tinge of blant horror in his heart. Beaten, bloody, and broken. He set his book down beside him and crouched over, his hands covering his face.

What would he do if she didnt come back, the one thing he has alowed himself?

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ookami sat staring at Kiba, he stared at her, his pup in his arms. "Ookami-san, Im going to take you out okay... I want you to stay as a wolf! And stay with me at all times." She nodded her head, and he sighed. Akimaru hopped out of his arms and lopped up to her. She dropped down so she was close to the ground and let the pup start play-attacking her. With a flick of her tail she sent Akimaru rolling, she gave a wolfish chuckle.

"Ookami." She raised her head to look at Kiba, he was staring at her intensly. Her large wolf ears twitched to atention. "I know you told us about you being an... Ookami, but no one else needs to know what you are." She nodded her head.

XxXxXxXxXxX

She padded softly beside Kiba, slightly ahead of him. Many sets of eyes watched her warely, as if she would bite them at anymoment. She found it slightly amusing. Just maybe she would bite someone, to see them scream and sqirm.

Then again, she wouldnt be aloud out again. That would be way to boring, and she wouldnt be able to gather the inner structer of the lead village.

Her mission was her main priority. She obeyed her pack Alpha.

Kiba perked up, staring off in some direction. She followed his eyes, laniding on some pink haired girl, blonde-fox smelling boy, and a raven haired boy... Her body moved on its own as she lopped at the raven haired boy. Itachi, her master! He looked so much like him. He turned to face her, his eyes widning as she was almost on him. With high skill, he grabbed a Kunai and threw it at her. With better skill, taught to her by her pack, she caught the kunai in her teath and tackled the boy to the ground. A shrill girlish sqeal urpted threw the air.

She stood above him, her large wolf-body pinning him. She dropped the kunai in her mouth beside his head, the sharp blade sticking in the ground.

He looked like her master with his dark obsidian eyes, dark raven hair, pale milky skin. Even smelled alike. He glared at her with defiance, and she couldnt help it, she licked his face.

When she pulled back his face was carefully blank, but there was a slight tint to pink to them.

"Ookami! I told you to stay near me." Kiba came up behind her, pulling her off Sasuke. She growled at Kiba, baring her fangs slightly. He let go of her franticly.

Ookami brushed up against the short raven hair boy, he was so alike her master... He glared down at her, before looking over to the Fox-smelling boy who held the fainted pink haired girl. Her tail twitched behind her.

"Yo, Kiba!" The blonde boy grinned at Kiba, his teath flashing. She stared at him. There was a strange sort of power around him, engulping him, yet restrained. She wanted to see his power.

She looked over to Sasuke, rubbing against his lef breifly before looking up at Kiba. "May I turn?" She asked, using her majic to comunicate threw their minds. His eyes widend, before narrowing at her.

"Dont you dare, Ookami!" She grinned wolfishy before looking back at the fox-boy. Her mission came first.

"Are you talking to a dog?" The fox-boy asked. Her head snapped in his direction.

"Shes a wolf, Naruto." Kiba sighed, knoticing her dislike of being called a dog. Dogs were lower on the food chain then wolves. Not nerely as powerfull as her. She was not a mutt.

Naruto.

That name! She was who she was sent to keep an eye on, see if his... Kyuubi was awakinging. To see how powerfull his group is.

She looked at all of them, analizing. The Pink haired girl reaked of overuse of purfume, her long hair tangling. She was useless. Naruto, he was gaining in power, she could smell it. Then Sasuke, he was strong, nothing compaired to her packs weakest member. Aka, Tobi, not Madara.

But he held her Masters facade. He would grow to be stronge, and fast. The female, held some potetial, but she would be weak untill she found it. Then Naruto, he would grow fast like Sasuke.

To her, this would be entertaining to watch. Watch them fight, it was only a minor in her life. She would live forever, along with her chosen mate. They would take on her power, as she would theirs. That was what she was taught, anyway.

It would be fun to watch their little story play out, over the years.

XxXXXxxxxXX

Zeelee-Vallen: Wondering how much longer I should have her in the village... What do you all think? Sorry for the spelling mistakes!


End file.
